Rayo de Luz
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya es un empresario amargado por un pasado de esperanza interrumpida. hasta que conoce al joven pero necio Ulquiorra Cifer. ¿Qué cambios se dará con este encuentro?


**Rayo de luz.**

_**Cap. 1. Ángel de nieve.**_

Era un día nevado en Karakura, una ciudad prestigiosa, conocida en el mundo como la cuna de muchas estrellas del deporte. Los más comunes en sus escuelas eran el futbol, basquetbol, béisbol, natación y patinaje sobre hielo. Si bien esta ciudad no es muy invernal todo el año, si tenía muchas pistas en donde se practicaba perfectamente esta última actividad, todo a cargo de los empresarios que recién habían llegado buscando nuevas áreas para invertir sus millones. El resultado fue una notable exigencia de parte de los jóvenes, quienes empezaron a interesarse en este deporte, comprando los equipos y asistiendo a las prácticas repartidas en dichas pistas. Por eso, se reunió a un grupo de expertos que conformarían la, actualmente famosa, Asociación Juvenil de Patinaje sobre Hielo (AJPH), representantes y encargados de fomentar todo lo relacionado con esto, incluyendo la organización de torneos para representar a la ciudad.

Uno de ellos en particular era Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre de 37 años, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, piel clara, sin manchar, y ojos color negro azulados; era dueño de la cadena más grande de pistas de patinaje de la ciudad y miembro activo de la AJPH. Curiosamente, él odiaba este deporte. Cuando era joven sin duda lo amaba con todo su ser pero muchas cosas pasaron con su padre que lo hicieron renunciar ante el primer obstáculo para dedicarse al comercio y a los negocios. El estar relacionado con semejante elemento era su "venganza" por tanto dolor y rechazo con la idea, bastante irracional, de que un día viviría para ver la prohibición del "deporte del mal"; pero para su mala suerte, su hermana menor cayo presa del amor hacia esa actividad justo como él y aunque hizo exactamente lo mismo que su padre, ella jamás renuncio. En ese momento reconoció lo valiente que era, incluso más de lo que él mismo fue.

Ese día iba de regreso a su mansión luego de discutir con los otros representantes los preparativos para el torneo que se llevaría a cabo en 5 meses, algo que siempre le traía amargos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar de una vez y que nunca podía. Tuvo que soportar, además, que sus compañeros volvieran a criticarlo por andar saliendo tantas veces fuera de la ciudad haciendo negocios cuando entraban en tiempos designados al torneo, cosa que empeoró su humor. En cuanto llegó, lo recibieron mayordomos y criadas con gran respeto; él, por su lado, siempre los veía como poca cosa:

**-¿Dónde está Rukia?-.**pregunto al aire, una joven se acercó, haciendo una reverencia, luego respondió:

**-Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-san aun no llega de clases-.**

**-Ah-.**soltó sin mucho interés**-En cuanto llegue dile que quiero hablar con ella. Mientras tanto que nadie me moleste. Si llaman, recibes los recados y me los das en la noche-.**

**-Como usted diga, Kuchiki-sama-.**

Byakuya se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco, cansado de las estupideces ajenas, pero la nieve lo hundía en ese pasado cruel en la que no tuvo derecho a luchar por lo que tanto quería. Absorto en sus pensamientos tristes, se quedó mirando la enorme ventana que tenía tras el escritorio, el cielo estaba nublado debido al clima por el que se mantenía la ciudad desde un mes atrás. En días así, cuando era más joven, solía ir al enorme patio trasero con su equipo de patinaje. Después de que sus progenitores se casaron, su padre había mandó a construir un pequeño laberinto y una laguna lo más lisa posible, pues su madre gustaba de meter los pies ahí en días de calor. Ese lugar era especial, tanto él como su hermana tuvieron los momentos más felices al lado de su madre, quien murió dos años luego del nacimiento de Rukia. En honor a ella, que disfrutaba verlo patinar, Byakuya mantuvo la costumbre de salir diariamente a practicar. Hasta que sus actividades comenzaron a chocar con las órdenes del señor de la casa.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incomodidad absoluta. Giró la silla, dándole la espalda a la ventana, acomodando las pilas gigantescas de papeles sobre su mesa, con la intención de despejarse un buen rato. Aunque el deseo casi desesperado de volver a esos años tan amenos seguían calando en su mente. Finalmente, terminó por dejar su despacho a regañadientes, subió a su habitación, y sacó del closet su viejo pero conservado equipo. Ante las miradas indiscretas de los sirvientes, salió al patio trasero. Tras caminar un poco en el frío que no parecía afectarle, se vislumbró la laguna entre muchos árboles altísimos que solía congelarse perfectamente. El laberinto había sido destruido por su padre después de que su amada muriera. Con gran decisión, se acercó para revivir sensaciones placenteras hasta que noto algo fuera de lugar.

Entonces, lo vio. Sentado al pie de uno de los imponentes arboles estaba un joven poniéndose unos patines vestido con un suéter grueso de color verde al igual que su bufanda, y un pans negros como sus cabellos cortos. Las prendas enfatizaron el brillo intenso de los grandes ojos del joven, verdes como joyas, que hacían contraste con la piel pálida que tenía. No blanca, o clara, pálida, como la de una persona muerta. Ese pensamiento le provocó un recuerdo, la última vez que vio a su madre.

Sin embargo, aquello no lo molestó o incomodó, más bien le hizo tener una aparente calma muy dentro suyo. Eso lo dejó por lo menos un poco confundido, así que siguió analizando al aparente intruso.

En conjunto con las características mencionadas, los cabellos de ese jovencito eran cortos y negros como la noche más intensa. Su labio inferior se mantenía de ese tono, y por mucho que pensara en la rara posibilidad de que él se maquillara o algo, el tono parecía más natural que fabricado.

Tras unos minutos, el joven terminó de arreglarse, se levantó, se colocó en posición y respiró hundo. Como si se reprodujera una canción en su mente, empezó a realizar unos movimientos suaves con sus brazos y a deslizarse en zigzag por toda la pista. Con un fuerte impulso se deslizó en un gran círculo, sintiendo el viento provocado por la velocidad a la que iba. Esto le permitió a Byakuya observarlo mejor, mientras se ocultaba tras uno de los arboles más gruesos de la zona, determinó debía se mucho menor que él. Se notaba, independientemente de su baja estatura, 150 centímetros aproximados.

El ojiverde se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, levantando una de sus piernas en el aire para disminuir su rapidez y poder realizar un espiral hacia adentro. Una vez que lo hizo trató de aumentar de nuevo la velocidad y hacer un salto con giros, lo cual impresionó a Byakuya al entender que era un novato sin mucho entrenamiento. Sin embargo a la hora de caer se tropezó y se golpeó contra el hielo con fuerza. Por un momento pareció que se había lastimado pues no se levantaba, pero se incorporó un rato después con facilidad, aunque algo adolorido en el brazo y la espalda baja. A pesar de ello, volvió a repetir los movimientos. Luego de dos vueltas más, volvió a caer directo al piso con la frustración reflejada en su liso rostro.

Paso una hora observándolo entre los arboles hasta que el celular del chico lo hizo caerse por sexta vez, justo antes de brincar:

**-Demonios…-.**escupió con furia levantándose y sacando el aparato de su bolsillo**-¿Qué?-**contestó sin compasión con una voz grave y sin emociones:

"_**Así que eres algo agresivo. Extraño para tener ese tamaño",**_ pensó el mayor al verlo girar los ojos en señal de fastidio. Seguramente no le importaba la persona del otro lado ni lo que le decía. Cuando concluyó la llamada se acercó al árbol de antes y se sentó para quitarse los patines, el dueño del lugar agradeció la distancia entre ambos o sino, sería descubierto, ¿Y de qué debía preocuparse? El dueño de la casa era él, y a ese muchacho le tocaría el problema. Si lo atrapaba, entonces tenía que rendirle cuentas y, quizá, conseguiría tiempo para conocerlo. Si, se mostraría amable y podría considerar en enseñarle a patinar mejor. ¡Qué bello luciría ese chico cuando le rindiera sus agradecimientos como todo soñador que al fin logró conseguir un verdadero maestro!

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de trazar su plan de conquista, el joven ya se retiraba cojeando. Byakuya lo vio marcharse con un gran interés. En verdad no le mentiría, seguramente con un buen entrenador llegaría a ser de los mejores, y por mucho que intentó reprenderse por sus estúpidos pensamientos pedófilos, su cuerpo entero se resistió. ¿Qué brujería maligna le había causado ese joven de aspecto suave pero actitud maligna? Nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Decidió regresar a la mansión, había perdido mucho tiempo y posiblemente, su hermana ya estaba de regreso. Ya en su hogar se dirigió a su despacho para recuperar el calor con la chimenea y ponerse a organizar de nuevo sus papeles importantes. Pasó una hora concentrado en su trabajo hasta que unos golpes a la puerta lo regresaron al mundo real:

**-Nii-sama, ¿puedo pasar?-**preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado:

**-Adelante-**la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de estatura baja, cabello negro y ojos grandes con el color igual al de su hermano. Llevaba una mochila con sus libretas y una maleta blanca, adornada con figuritas de conejos muy melosa, ahí llevaba sus patines. La chica entró y se sentó frente al mayor:

**-Nii-sama, ¿necesitabas verme?-.**

**-Así es, Rukia…-**dejó un momento los papeles y la miró con seriedad**-El torneo será dentro de 5 meses, ¿participarás?-**era una pregunta tonta, pero aun así, necesitaba oír la respuesta:

**-Por supuesto-**respondió firme, sabía que su hermano quería intimidarla. Él jamás aprobó su decisión por practicar el patinaje a causa de la forma en que su padre lo trató, pero eso no era su culpa:

**-Muy bien, vete-.**ordenó fríamente, ella obedeció sin reprochar. Byakuya se quedó pensativo, aún trataba de sacar a su hermana de "eso" pero simplemente no lo lograba, debía buscar una forma de hacerlo y justo en eso se le ocurrió una buena idea.

Al día siguiente se dirigía a la universidad de Karakura, donde su hermana estudiaba. Su plan era averiguar sus calificaciones actuales pues en el semestre anterior había salido muy baja y si esta vez pasaba lo mismo, él tendría una excusa para prohibirle participar en ese estúpido torneo. Era lo mejor, ella tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, y carecía de talento para ganar semejante evento. Ya había hablado con dos de sus maestros y estos confirmaron sus sospechas, Rukia no andaba muy bien y faltaba mucho. Byakuya sabía que a ella le encantaba practicar con un chico molesto que era su mejor amigo y quizá por eso era que no asistía a clases.

Justo ahora iba rumbo al salón 3, donde encontraría a otro profesor y buen amigo suyo, Ichimaru Gin, quien le caía pésimo a la chica. Gin era ya muy viejo a pesar de verse de como de treinta, sus cabellos eran blancos y siempre llevaba una expresión de zorro, con los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa macabra, impartía las clases de álgebra y fama de altanero y sarcástico farsante le daba un aire de misterio aterrador. Llegó al aula, notando de inmediato que aún estaba en clases, pero algo lo sorprendió bastante.

Al frente del grupo se sentaba el chico ojiverde del día anterior, el maestro le pidió pasar al pizarrón para resolver una difícil ecuación y este obedeció sin inmutarse. No tardo ni treinta minutos con el ejercicio, ganándose una felicitación del mayor por tan excelente resultado. Pasaron solo 10 minutos más hasta que el timbre de salida sonó y finalizó la materia, todos los alumnos abandonaron el lugar rápidamente.

Byakuya se hizo a un lado para no estorbar y prestó atención para ver salir al joven. Al verlo pasar de largo, el pelinegro tuvo un extraño sentimiento de añoranza y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo, el chico lo observó sorprendido sin poder decir nada. Ante la potencia de aquello ojos verdes, Byakuya sintió perder su respiración, sin darse cuenta de que el menor se mantuvo en el mismo aprieto. La nube densa en al que sus pensamientos se transformaron los cubrió por completo, olvidándose del lugar en el que se encontraban y de la gente a su alrededor. Sólo había tiempo para verse mejor.

_Continuara…_


End file.
